dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter four
Chapter four of Pear Harbor. Story As the Jepangnesian-assault continues on the battleship-row, a few miles away in a rental-house the Higher-for-Hire squad were staying in, they could hear it all. Rebecca and Riven were already up and had breakfast for themselves and made some more for everyone, but when they heard those explosions their curiosity was piqued and they walk outside, but gasp at the sight of the planes, especially when they caught glimpses of their markings, and that's what alarmed them. Baloo Ramón Molly and Wildcat (the lion being the only one already dressed) came out for the same reason and were just as stunned. "Guys these are Jepangnesian-planes, and I have a feeling they aren't here for vacation" Rebecca shouts, Baloo studies them and does feel unnerved about it, "everybody to the Sea Duck!" he orders and they head for their plane. At an airfield, it was still quiet, but the planes were arriving. Bert was just finishing up in the bathrooms and on the way back to the barracks saw the planes, but started to freak out when he caught sight of their Jepangnesian markings. Immediately he rushes to the barracks gets his uniform and while dressing up barges in one room full of sleeping men stuttering. "Why's the navy always buzzing us?" one said, "shut up, kid" demanded a roadrunner appropriately named Zigzag, though Bert didn't listen and eventually everyone get up (in annoyance that is), "Bert it's too early" Ernie moans, he knew militants were early-risers, but wasn't looking forward to doing it himself anytime soon, eventually Bert finally managed to speak "the Jeps are here!" just before gunshots blasted through the windows, making everyone drop to the floor, now wide awake and getting to business. Back at the battleships, Sam and Felix emerge on the decks and upon seeing plane-after-plane zoom by and explosions multiplying they get a move on, dodging gunshots in the process. One B5N-kate also fired a torpedo on their ship, making them almost lose their balance when ascending some stairs, but keep going while at the same time many ships fire their anti-air guns at the invaders, slaughtering some. Sam and Felix rush into the radio-room and found their captain, mortally wounded. Quickly Felix took off his cadet-jacket (since they were also enlisted in the air-force, they were allowed to wear pilot-clothes onboard) and wraps it around the viperfish's injury. "We got you captain" Sam says clutching him, "you two radio for air cover! initiate damage control! find my X.O., tell him to assume command, and both of you make sure the gunners-" the captain orders, "everyone's already on it captain, though we're still new to this, we know what to do by now" Sam interrupts, much to the fish's relief before going limp, "captain?" Felix asks worried, but got no response, they look at each other devastated, then became vengeful, "those monsters!" Sam roars as they both move out, intent on making the Jepangnesians pay for this. At the same time in the town, the Sea Duck was flying around witnessing the slaughtering and collateral-damage spread like a swarm of ants on the hunt. Oscar was also among those running for cover and presses himself next to a fountain to use as a shield, where Rebecca spots him. "Guys I see Oscar" she informs and Baloo took a look, then swoops in, not willing to leave him amongst this, Riven opens the door and drops his top-half out with Wildcat Rebecca Ramon and Molly holding him, Oscar saw them coming and rushes to them and jumps to them, where Riven snatches hold of him and Wildcat Rebecca Ramon and Molly yank them in with all their might, "thanks" he expressed, "don't celebrate yet, we're not of the woods yet" Baloo reminds, "where's Kit and the others?" Riven asks, "I don't know: Sam and Felix are probably still in the battleship-row, which is getting the worst of this, Bert probably is at an air-base, Kit Ernie and Rey were working on our vehicle last night, but I don't know if they're still there or not" Oscar laments, "oh Lil-britches" Baloo squeaks praying that they were all still alive. At the air-base, Bert Ernie and the many aviators rush out the barracks and gear up, the roadrunner Zigzag demanded ammo for a gun he sees as the Jepangnesian-fighters bombard the field with bullets, killing many. "Come on man we gotta get this thing loaded up!" he orders as a few M2 half-track cars rush in to intercept the attackers, Bert and Ernie meanwhile had hidden under a P-36-hawk-fighter with a tenrec-man and when the Jeps let up they both bolt to get in the fighter, "come on! let's go! let's go!" the tenrec orders while more mayhem was unleashed, at the same time Kit Rey and the photographer-beetle arrive in the Universal Carrier, the teenagers jump out and run to the nearest planes before they could be destroyed, but an A6M-zero-fighter beats them to it and the p-36s were toast, "Rey we got to get in a plane" Kit cursed, "come on" Rey urges and they move off. Back at the battleships, Sam and Felix crawl toward the bridge to find any of the captain's assistants and find one, a plover-man, calling for help on a phone. "Get some ammo up here! we need some men on these guns!" the bird demanded as Sam and Felix come to him, "sir, the captain's dead, he said you're in charge sir!" Sam informs as the officer nods and goes back to asking assistance, "we need more ammo! now!" the plover continues as the adolescents crawl to a dead guillemot-man and turn him over, then witnessed a gecko-man get shot, Sam gets up and approaches one of the anti-air guns and gets in it, having seen how it works he readies it and rotates to aim, when the first planes come by he fires, "get 'em Sam get 'em" Felix cheers, but Sam hasn't been able to get any, and both see a B5N-Kate-torpedo-bomber heading right for them, no doubt intent on killing them, which Sam intents to do back and fires, "come on you murderers" Sam yells while shooting madly and actually damages it on its left-wing, sending it spiraling out of control where it crashes in a tower on the ship, much to the witnessing adult's amazement, "ah-ha, oh yeah!" Sam shouts happily proud of himself. Back at the air-base, some people began shooting at the fighters when Rey and Kit rush in. "Hold your fire!" Kit shouts and they were let pass in the building. Rey rushes into the barracks to get their gear while Kit uses the phone to call General Patton, who finally answers. "Patton here" he responds, "this is Cloudkicker, we need to get those planes fueled and loaded right now" Kit orders, "what's going out there, huh?" asks an Oryx-man hiding under a table, "Kit what the hell is that noise, you guys doing target practice or something?" Patton asks, "I think Great-War-2 just started" Kit replies. Outside the mayhem continues. One D3A-val drops a bomb, but instead of blowing up right away it bounces on the ground all the way toward Zigzag and the fuel-tanks. "Zigzag!" Ernie screams, "run!" Bert yells as many others do, but Zigzag examines the bomb and concludes it was a dud, "it's a dud" he mutters before getting up, "it's a dud" he repeats more loudly, until the bomb's screw stops spinning and does blow up, taking Zigzag and the tanks with it, Kit having seen it all out the window and it was coming his way so he ducks, when it settled Rey rushes in, "Kit, Kit are you alright?" she asks the bear, "I'm alright" Kit answers getting up, "come lets go, you two mister" Rey orders to the Oryx and all three bolt outside. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction